Blue Alien Dog
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Dean was not buying all this stuff because he likes Cas...no way. The stupid movie just made the angel happy, so he wanted to make him extra happy...nothing gay about that. fluff. cute. I'm too tired to write a better summary.


_God, this movie is dramatic…_ Dean thought to himself as the credits started and "Burnin Love" began to play. Castiel had discovered his favorite movie and had watched it seven times- eight if you counted this one- and it had only been a week. He was starting to quote it, too. He'd called a ghost an abomination.

Honestly, Dean was just getting tired of every time he came in to watch TV _Lilo and Stitch_ was on. He made a mental note to kill Sammy for getting it on DVD for the angel. When Cas would be watching it, he'd hang on to every word, mouthing them as the characters spoke. Each time something sad would happen, he reacted with teary eyes. Something funny, no matter how lame, earned a small snicker. It was enough to make Dean question whether he was dealing with an Angel of the Lord or a toddler trapped in a 40-year-old's body.

But, it was still adorable.

OK how'd that get there?!

* * *

They were in Tennessee dealing with a poltergeist with a wax doll fetish. Luckily it was an easy salt-and-burn the bones to gank the thing, nothing too special. Dean had nearly rear-ended about ten cars and had missed the turn off to the hotel (an actual hotel!) about five times. Pigeon Forge was not serving them well.

The day after killing the ghost they decided to do some shopping, after all both hunters' wardrobes were threadbare and Dean needed a new pair of boots. So, they headed down to the outlet mall to find some new clothes. Even Cas wanted some pajamas, the only clothes they could manage to get him into. Freaking angel never wanted to change out of Jimmy's clothes.

They scanned over the maps and coupon books while sitting in the Impala as the stores began to buzz alive. Each of them had their own map, setting up meeting places in case they ever got separated (which with the size of the crowd just on the road was a huge possibility). Dean stared down at his map and saw a very interesting store, a Disney store. He thought to himself that they might have some Stitch stuff for a not-sky-high price. The smile that fought with him only appeared for a second before he smooshed it down.

Six stores and ten bags later, it was break time. Sam collapsed on a bench and sucked down a Coke like a fish before he would even consider sitting up. Whoever thought it was a good idea to space out every store that people would actually go in needed to be killed. Dean looked over his map again, finding where they were exactly in accordance to where his baby and the Disney store were. Turns out they had parked not too far away from the store and since Cas was practically begging to go to Ben and Jerry's he thought that would be the perfect time to go have a look for anything pertaining to that stupid blue alien-dog.

"You guys g'head and get icecream, I'll go dump our stuff in Baby…" Dean grunted, standing up from a column's base and taking the bags.

"You sure, man?" Sam asked, running a hand through his moose locks.

"Yeah, just get me some, too. I'll be back here in, like, twenty." They all nodded and headed their own ways, Cas nearly dragging Sam toward the cooler building. Once he was sure they couldn't see him anymore, Dean took off at a full sprint, running out in front of cars and trucks and hauling ass to his car. He slammed into her trunk before he could stop himself, fiddled with the key and tossed the bags in the trunk. He slammed the trunk shut and bolted to the Disney store, stopping in front of it to catch his breath so he wouldn't seem as out of place when he walked in to a freaking kid's store.

"Hello, may I help you, sir?" a chipper young worker asked when Dean finally came in. He looked at her and froze for a moment, mind blank of why he was there. "Sir?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah. I'm looking for, uh, Stitch stuff…got any of that?" he asked, feeling awkward and vulnerable in the store. Luckily there weren't many people in the building at that time, since it was lunchtime and children were very adamant about food.

The lady giggled and nodded, gesturing to different areas, "There are a few plushies, t-shirts, pajama bottoms, and maybe a few figurines left," she said. Dean nodded and stumbled past her to go look. In the center of the store stood a huge stuffed animal display. He recognized many of the characters, though some he didn't know. After a minute he spotted the all-too-familiar blue, picked it up, and spun around to look more. In the clothing display he found the shirts she was talking about; they said unisex but Dean was having a hard time believing any man would wear _that_. And besides, Cas wouldn't wear a normal shirt, anyway. He found the pajama bottoms and couldn't help but laugh. They were black and blue plaid with the alien's head scattered around in some pattern the hunter couldn't pick up immediately.

Again, the garment was unisex, so he figured this time _why the hell not_? He picked it up and strode into line, trying to look nonchalant about it. He paid for the items and jogged back to the Impala, plopping the bag in the back seat and taking off back toward Ben and Jerry's. He only had two minutes.

Sam looked back out the door; worry seeping in for his brother. The angel by his side was too occupied by the oreo icecream in hand to notice how much time had passed. Dean finally walked back up, coolly stepping in and taking his cone from the sasquatch at his side.

"What took you so long, Dean?" Sam inquired, not bothering to hide the concern in his voice.

"Relax," Dean began, "so I got distracted by a chick coming back here, big whoop. Don't get your panties in a twist, Samantha." He took a big bite out of his icecream and looked to Castiel, trying to shake the bitchface his brother was giving him.

* * *

They finished with their treats and shopping by dusk. The new bags were tossed into the back of Baby and the trio piled in. Cas scooted to the middle seat of the back, a distinct crumple of plastic sounding at his feet. Looking down, he saw a bag. The angel picked it up and looked inside to find…a Stitch…and Stitch pajamas. He broke out into a grin and picked the plush out, clutching it to his chest just as Dean looked back at him.

"So I take it you like, huh?" Dean teased, smiling at his angel. Castiel nodded.

Sam looked back at him then to Dean, giving a look that asked _Why did you buy that?_

"The guy likes Stitch, what? Can't I do something nice?" Dean asked defensively.

"Hey, I didn't say anything." Sam held his hands up in surrender.

They got back to the hotel and got comfortable; Dean fixated himself on the small couch with a beer and TV, Sam took to his laptop to find a new case, and Cas got changed into his new Stitch pajama bottoms and one of Dean's old AC/DC shirts. Dean snickered when he saw the angel dressed like but said nothing otherwise. He pretended he didn't notice when Castiel sat beside him and curled up, leaning his head on the hunter's shoulder.

He only commented when Cas asked, "Can we watch Lilo and Stitch?"

His response was a simple, "Hell no," while he turned the TV to Disney Channel, finding a marathon of the Lilo and Stitch Series on. OK, God played favorites and Cas was obviously way up there on the list…

But Dean couldn't argue when Cas laid his head on his lap and stole one of his hands. In fact, Dean just found himself unable to keep himself from playing with the angel's coal black hair with his free hand.

**This is why I shouldn't watch children's movies...**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed! Please do _not_ follow!**


End file.
